Duch
by Filigranka
Summary: Nic z martwej natury nie pozostaje nieżywe w świecie Malarza. Ale też nic nie pozostaje takim, jakie je zaplanował. Zbiór Zajączków do Ib.
1. Chapter 1

Tak, też widzę tutaj potencjał na wieloodcinkową opowieść. Ostatnio tylko takie pomysły przychodzą mi do głowy.

* * *

_Dla Vincee_.

**Duch**

* * *

Garry nie miał specjalnych pretensji do małej Mary, już nie. Po latach – nie wiedział, ilu, od jego przebudzenia minęło jednak na pewno sporo czasu – spędzonych w koszmarnej, acz artystycznie wysublimowanej, przestrzeni obrazów Guerteny, doskonale rozumiał, czemu mała chciała się stąd wyrwać. Nie miał też pretensji do Ib, to biedne, zagubione dziecko próbowało przecież ze wszystkich sił uratować całą trójkę.

Nie miał pretensji do siebie, losu ani nawet Malarza. Jakby te lata kompletnie wyprały go z emocji, gniewu, żalu, nienawiści. A może zawsze był taki. Nie pamiętał, nie do końca, życie przed wizytą w galerii zatarło się mu we wspomnieniach, kojarzył tylko, że takowe miał, że istniało, że on istniał – jako człowiek. Pamiętał za to doskonale wędrówkę z Ib, spotkanie Mary, pamiętał pułapki, przeszkody, pamiętał przehandlowanie swojej róży za tę czerwoną, pamiętał wreszcie błękitne płatki na podłodze, nagłą słabość, ciemność nadpływającą przed oczy. Umarł, prawdopodobnie.

Ale w świecie Guerteny nic, co martwe, takim nie pozostaje. Sztuka przyjęła go, przetworzyła i wypluła jako część siebie, ponownie ożywioną. A przynajmniej takiego wytłumaczenia się trzymał. Żadne inne nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Garry istniał więc, przynajmniej jako obraz. Śpiącego mężczyzny, konkretniej – ta cecha najwyraźniej przeszła na niego, ponieważ zwykle był senny, łatwo popadał w rozmarzenie, nie miał też wiele siły. Aczkolwiek to ostatnie mogło być efektem śmierci i przebudzenia. Najpewniej był najnowszym elementem świata Malarza, może dlatego też najsłabszym. Poza tym, rzeczywiście utracił swoją różę; wciąż nie znalazł kolejnej.

Garry istniał więc i nie czuł żalu. Czuł za to spokojną pewność, jeden, jedyny imperatyw – wydostać się na zewnątrz. Dostać ciało. Wrócić tam, gdzie przynależał. Zamierzał wobec tego, bez śladu złych uczuć, zupełnie na spokojnie, może nawet z melancholijnym smutkiem (do czegoż zmusza nas egzystencja!), wywołać kolejna kolizję ze światem żywych, wciągnąć kogoś do nadprzyrodzonej galerii, a następnie zająć jego miejsce, tak, jak zrobiła to wcześniej Mary. Zadziałało raz, zadziała i drugi. Chłopak miał nadzieję złapać kogoś w średnim lub starszym wieku, nie dzieci – kogoś, kto przeżył już trochę lat w prawdziwym świecie, kto przeżył te lata, które Mary odebrała Garry'emu. Sądził, że tak będzie uczciwiej.

Oczywiście, jeśli galeria wybierze same niewinne a naiwne dziewczątka, również nie się nie zawaha. Wzruszy ramionami, mruknie „szkoda", przejdzie przez obraz i trudno, żegnaj, biedna duszyczko. Pewność była całkowita, imperatyw tak silny, że palił. Nie mógłby przegapić szansy, nie mógłby tu zostać. Nie zamierzał okazywać więcej litości niż okazano jemu. Niech ten, kto zostanie tutaj uwięziony, zatroszczy się o swoje przyszłe uwolnienie.

Na samym początku, zaraz po przebudzeniu, bał się, że może Mary postanowi zniszczyć wystawę, na zawsze uwięzić go w świecie Guerteny czy wręcz zabić. Dziewczynka nigdy wszakże się nie pokazała. Ani w tej galerii, ani w kolejnych, gdzie pokazywano prace zebrane artysty, ani w magazynach, gdzie je przechowywano i konserwowano. W końcu spoczęły w dawnym domu twórcy, przerobionym na muzeum. W miasteczku całkiem niedaleko od jego rodzinnego miasta. Tam także nawet stopa małej nie postała. Garry zastanawiał się czasem, czy wynika to z lęku, zapomnienia czy lekceważenia – czy Mary mogłaby ponownie zostać wciągnięta w świat obrazów? To wydawałoby się mu najsprawiedliwszym rozwiązaniem. Pożyła w końcu ileś lat jego życiem. Niech mu je teraz zwróci.

Rozważania te były czysto teoretyczne i chłopak niekiedy sam się z nich podśmiewał. Skoro mała postanowiła unikać wystawy jak diabeł święconej wody, to przecież nigdy jej nie złapie. Musiałby się za nią uganiać po świecie, kiedy już wróci, a na to mężczyzna zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty. Po co tracić czas? Już dość mu go zabrał Guertena.

Ib za to pojawiała się czasami. Ostatnio częściej. Tłumaczyła kustoszkom, że widziała tę wystawę w dzieciństwie i nie może jej zapomnieć, że te prace przyciągają ją, hipnotyzują, fascynują. Że ma wrażenie, iż są wspomnieniem czegoś, o czym sama już zdążyła zapomnieć. Lubiła zwłaszcza portret Garry'ego. Czasami mogłabym się w nim zakochać, mówiła ze śmiechem, a czasami mam wrażenie, że to mógłby być mój starszy brat.

Chłopakowi to – cóż, może nawet pochlebiało. Może budziło w jego sercu ckliwą, ledwie pamiętaną nutę. Lecz było również wielce nie na rękę, niepokojące. Co, jeśli Ib znowu zostanie wciągnięta do świata artysty? Kwestia, czy go rozpozna, bledła w porównaniu z pytaniem: czy Garry będzie zmuszony wymienić swoją wolność za tę dziewczyny? Podjął kiedyś przeciwną decyzję, bez wahania oddał własną różę: wówczas jednak nie wiedział, co to tak naprawdę oznacza. Teraz znał świat, który miałby wybrać, teraz pragnął uciec za wszelką cenę; czyniło to problem nieporównywalnie trudniejszym.

Ib wyglądała... całkiem podobnie do dawnej siebie. Nosiła teraz krótkie włosy, z blond pasemkami. Preferowała chyba raczej spodnie niż spódnice, przynajmniej tak ubrana przychodziła do galerii. Wąskie spodnie, długie, kolorowe, powiewające kardigany i pod tym proste bluzki. Zauważał wszystkie te szczegóły. Jak mógłby nie? Dziewczyna spędzała pod obrazem „Śpiącego młodzieńca" naprawdę sporo czasu. Co tym bardziej komplikowało sytuację.

Garry czekał więc na właściwy moment, zastawiał pułapki, szykował zagadki dla „gości", pielęgnował swoją fałszywą różę. Czekał. I miał nadzieję, że akurat tamtego dnia Ib nie przyjdzie do galerii.

Coś – przeczucie czy doświadczenie – podpowiadało mu jednak, że może nie mieć nawet tyle szczęścia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dla Cainmak_. _Miało być o Guertenie_.

**Mała zdrajczyni**

* * *

To był, w gruncie rzeczy, kaprys. Pragnienie, które Guertena znalazł w sobie pewnej nocy, mimowolnie rozmyślając o... bliskich, nazwijmy to. Kochankach, żonach, dzieciach, wnukach. Opuszczali go, wszyscy – jedni wprost, inni stając tak nieznośnymi, że sam musiał ich zostawiać.

Jego córka. Jego śliczna córka: krucze włosy, śniada cera, orzechowe oczy. Poświęcił jej wszystko – wszystko, co mógł, jako malarz, jako artysta, wszystko w rozsądnych granicach, myślał gorzko. Może miewał wady, złe nastroje; kto nie ma? A artysta przecież musi, jego emocje to jego praca, dziedzictwo, ślad (w encyklopedii będzie jej imię, „Guertena – włoski malarz, XXI wiek (...) dzieci: córka Anna..", będzie jej imię, tylko dzięki jemu).

Był taki szczęśliwy po jej narodzinach. Dedykował jej kolejne prace, dawał w prezencie dzieła warte fortunę.

Dzisiaj nawet nie dzwoniła. Należące do siebie obrazy ojca oddała na cele charytatywne. Dzieci, poświęcamy im wszystko, a one odchodzą, a one zawsze nas zawodzą, nigdy nie rozumieją.

I tak dumając, odkrył, że pragnie lepszej córki. Potomstwa idealnego. Posłusznego, rozumiejącego, współczującego. Takiego, które nigdy, przenigdy nie odejdzie. Potrzeba matką wynalazku; odkrył środki. Płótno. Wizja artysty. Dziewczynka, która na zawsze pozostanie jego małą. Mary, odbiciem jego myśli. Portret, potrzebował tylko jej portretu, a rzecz się urzeczywistni, pojął.

Mówił do niej, malując. Widywał ją, kątem oka. Słyszał głos. W końcu życie z Mary weszło mu w nawyk. Wiedział, że inni traktują to jako ekscentryczny wybryk starego artysty, ale niespecjalnie go to obchodziło. Jego córka, lepsza, prawdziwa córka, była takim cudownym dzieckiem! Znała go lepiej niż on sam i, nade wszystko, nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie zamierzała opuścić.

Odwlekał zakończenie pracy. Może to było przeczucie. Bo kiedy wreszcie uznał rzecz za zamkniętą, dziewczynkę za istniejący malunek, prawdziwy malunek, kiedy ją wydał na świat – nadeszła klęska. Jak z Anną, zupełnie jak z Anną.

Mary zaczęła grymasić. Zaczęła żądać. Jej osobowość nie była już odwzorowaniem tej Guerteny. Nabrała innych cech, cech, jak pojął poniewczasie, wziętych ze świata obrazu, z fizyczności farby, stawiającej opór, materialność płótna i pędzla. Mary, skoro zaczęła istnieć poza jego głową, przeistoczyła się w odrębny, obcy byt. Zrozumiał, że pragnienia wcale nie znalazł w sobie, one go naszło, przybyło skądinąd; nieważne, czy z podświadomości czy jego przeszłego „ja". Nie było jego. Nie-samowite.

Obcy byt, który, jak pojął w trakcie jednej z nadal miłych pogawędek o świecie zewnętrznym (kiedy pytała tak zaciekawiona rzeczywistością, tak zafascynowana tamtymi, tak chętna do poznania tego, co na dworze), również zapragnie opuścić swego ojca.


End file.
